


If you must mourn, don't do it alone.

by ForReasonsUnknown



Series: Kirkov [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jim wants to fix this, M/M, Mentioned Homophobia?, Really brief mention, pavel is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForReasonsUnknown/pseuds/ForReasonsUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel receives a sad message from home, Jim does his best to comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you must mourn, don't do it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song: 'You' by Keaton Henson

Jim had returned to his quarters with a wide smile on his face, looking forwards to spending some time with Chekov off-duty. However, when he arrived he wasn't greeted by the excitable Russian. Instead, the room was eerily silent. He closed the door and walked further into the room. 

"Pavel, You here?" He called. No answer came. Concern began to flood him - where is Pavel? Is he okay? Is he hurt? - his thoughts were stopped short when he heard what sounded like a sniffing sound coming from the bedroom. Facing the door, he opened it slowly; calling Pavel's name as he went. Relief washed over him as found the Russian sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"You're okay, I was worried. Why didn't you-" he stopped talking when he noticed the boy's red tear stained cheeks. He moved over to him and sat on the bed next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly.   
"Nozing it is fine" Pavel replied, the tremor in his voice betraying him.  
"It's clearly not, why are you crying?"   
"I am just being silly, don't worry I am fine" Jim shook his head, tightening the that was around Pavel's shoulders and pulling him closer. 

"Please tell me, Pavel. I want to try and make this better" the Captain persisted. Chekov put his head in his hands, taking a few deep breaths before facing the other again.   
"I got a message this morning, from my Mozer" He paused, trying to find the words to describe it. "She told me zat, my father...he..." Pavel trailed off, his voice suddenly refusing to function. Jim nodded, the Russian's words had been enough for him to put the whole picture together. 

"What happened?" Jim asked after a moment of hesitation.   
"Heart attack, zere was not anything zey could do" Pavel replied bluntly.   
"I'm sorry" Jim said quietly, waiting for Pavel's small murmur of thanks before speaking again.  
"Were you close?" Pavel let out a bitter laugh, startling Jim slightly. Tears were still rolling down his face though.  
"We were once, but ze last time I was zere, I didn't leave on ze best of terms with him"   
"How so?" They never really talked about families, so this was all new information to Jim. 

"He was unsure when I came out to zem, but he agreed to understand. But when I said zat I was going to join Starfleet; he couldn't take it anymore and we had a massive argument" He shook his head as he recalled his last meeting with his father.   
"Ze last zing I ewer told him was zat I hated him" Pavel sniffed again and Jim wrapped his other arm around him, letting the Russian rest his head against his shoulder.  
"He probably just didn't want to lose you, he was scared. And he knew that you didn't mean what you said" Jim tilted Pavel's head up so he'd look at him.  
"If he raised you to be who you are, then he loved you. Despite your disagreements" Pavel nodded and nuzzled back into Jim's shoulder. 

Jim smiled down at him, pressing a kiss to the mop of curls that rested between his neck and his shoulder. He knew that it would take Pavel a while to get better. Jim swore then, that he'd be there to help. He couldn't bear the thought of the wonderful boy currently curled against him being sad. He knew it would be a difficult task, but he was more than willing to try.


End file.
